Payroll
by Mysterious Jae
Summary: Story moved. See AN. Edward never had much of a choice when it came to the lifestyle of crime and murder he was currently living. When he's assigned to kidnap a girl for reasons that hit too close to home, will he be able manage it? or will his memories complicate things?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

We must remember that one determined person can make a significant difference,  
and that a small group of determined people  
can change the course of history.  
- Sonia Johnson.

**PROLOGUE**

The occupant in the furthest booth from the main entry of Seattle's finest café had nervous apprehension plaguing her every thought. The large, beautiful coffee shop had suddenly seemed too hot and cramped even though the harsh winter wind whipped around outside and she was one of only seven in the big café.

The woman had chosen her current seat carefully, as it was conveniently placed near the backdoor exit. She wasn't a stupid woman, she knew that a quick escape might be necessary, and she made sure she had one the need arise.

No…she wasn't stupid, but she was worried, and as the clock crept closer to two in the afternoon, her nervous apprehension began to show as her hands started to fidget frantically with the hem of her expensive top. She cursed her thin fingers and demanded they stop, but they had a mind of their own and continued to move about her blouse.

Time was running out and the man she was suppose to meet would be there soon. Each second that ticked by caused her to question whether or not she was making a good decision. She wasn't blind to the fact that if things didn't go her way today, she'd have more problems in her life than she did currently. That would be bad…

She couldn't afford any more problems, and she feared that she was making a big mistake by meeting the man she was today. She was a particular woman though, one who was adamant in her decisions. Once she made her choice, she stuck with it. Besides, the possible benefits from this little escapade far outweighed the possible repercussions. She wanted this more than anything, and after living the way she had for so long, she was very determined to get it – the costs be damned.

As the clock slowly crept passed the designated time written on the card the woman held shakily in her right hand, her mind began to contemplate all the things that could have happened. Before her mind had a chance to wander too far though, she heard the familiar deep voice speaking from across the room.

Her restless hands stopped their fidgeting and she whipped around instantly to see him speaking with the hostess for a moment before allowing her to lead him toward the table. A violent shiver ran through her body as she made eye contact with him. The smirk on his face was not necessarily a friendly one, more taunting, and she briefly contemplated making a mad dash toward the exit she had so carefully planned on having.

But she remained seated – more out of the fear his calculating expression invoked in her than anything else. She immediately knew she couldn't trust him, and that the faith she'd inevitably have to place in him wouldn't come easy. Still, she knew she needed to see this through and eyed him warily as he took a seat across the both from her.

No pleasantries or name confirmations were needed, as they both knew exactly who the other was and why they were meeting today. No time was wasted once he was seated, and they began discussing business. They spent most of the time talking about logistics of their agreement, and made plans for the following few weeks – or however long their plan took.

As the meeting progressed, the woman's apprehension began to slowly dissipate. She had indeed made the right choice in regards to the man who sat across from her. Still, there was one thing she needed to make sure he understood clearly.

"Remember," she began, as they both began to stand up from the vinyl seats of the booth. "She is not to be touched, or the deal is off."

She smoothed out her skirt and grabbed her bag before looking over to him expectantly. The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah." he snorted. "Got it. No harm will come to the girl. Whatever. Are we done?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

She nodded tersely before turning toward the backdoor exit. "I'll be in touch." She said before walking out.

The man and woman both left feeling confident in what they had discussed, and trusting each other to at the very least hold their end of the bargain. They parted ways with the knowledge that though they might have not been working together for the same reason, they were indeed, wanting the same thing…and that was something, at least.

Both of them knew that the plot of their lives had just thickened in a great, dangerous way. But it was time for the woman to set the plan in motion as the man waited in the shadows – more than ready for her to give the go ahead.

* * *

**Important authors note:** I'd love some reviews from you all - so I can see if you like this and whether or not I should continue with it. I know this prologue is extremely vague, but it's suppose to be that way. If you're really curious, you'll continue reading. I'm truly hoping you do because I've been so excited about this story and I've been working on ideas for a few weeks now!

I _must _warn you about further chapters. There will be violence, along with disgusting and somewhat graphic comments. If you're not comfortable with that stuff, then I strongly advise you not to read when I update.

Bree, I'm going to keep this simple and sweet. Thank you _so_ much for helping me with this story! I'm so excited and just knowing you're equally excited really makes me happy.  
Anyone who's looking for a great story, go check out _Whispers of A Dream_ on my profile in the favorites. You wont regret it - she writes beautifully.


	2. AN

If anyone is even remotely interested, I started rewriting Payroll and it's posted under the pen name: Stokes96.

Thanks.


End file.
